


warm night sand ~ komahina

by Kichi (kichi_ouma)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Beaches, Crushes, Drabble, Dreams and Nightmares, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, M/M, One Shot, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kichi_ouma/pseuds/Kichi
Summary: komaeda goes out to the beach to clear his head after a nightmare.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 112





	warm night sand ~ komahina

nagito woke up in a cold sweat. his breath was speeding up as tears flowed down his face. he pulled his blankets closer to his chest. he let out a shaky sigh and got up. he pulled his jacket and pants on and headed out. 

nagito has been having these nightmares ever since the first trial. he walked down the oh so familiar path down to the beach they all first woke up on. he didn't know why he came here each night. it gave him some sort of comfort when he did. the sound of the waves crashing, the warm sand on his feet and the soft moonlight. anyone would be worried in the situation and would have thought about having the possibility of being murdered. nagito naturally didn't care. 

he was fine with the idea of him being murdered as long as it brought everyone hope. he continued to make his way down the slightly illuminated path. when he reached the beach he didn't even think that he didn't have shoes on in the first place, he just continued. he continued until he was sitting by the ocean and feeling his toes in the water. his feet tugged back as it felt cold against his skin. 

he heard the sand crunch behind him. he wasn't scared. if they wanted to kill him, he wouldn't care. but he did want to know at least who was finally ready to kill him so he turned around. "hinata-kun?" hajime stopped in his tracks. "sorry did i scare you?" hajime said. "no. i'm just surprised you're the one who's going to kill me..." 

"what? no! komaeda i'm not here to kill you!" hajime defended. "oh? then what are you here for?" nagito was now intrigued. "i could ask you the same..." hajime said. "oh nothing an ultimate like you would need to listen to!" nagito smiled at the brunette. that smile made hajime absolutely weak. hajime loved that smile more than nagito's other ones. this one was more innocent than the one he showed in the trials. 

"okay then." hajime said awkwardly and decided to sit next to nagito in the sand. "wow! an ultimate like you sitting next to a nobody like me..." 

"shut up please..." hajime brought his knees to his chest and laid his head on them. the sound of the ocean waves crashing was still not enough to break the awkward silence between them. "it's calming isn't it?" nagito spoke up. "what is?" 

"the waves. i like to come out here after nightmares, helps me calm down sometimes." nagito smiled again. hajime had lifted his head to look at the other. "sorry i was rambling-"

"no go on..." hajime tried to get him to talk more. "no it's okay... you shouldn't have to talk to trash like me, i'll be going..." nagito tried to stand up. hajime pulled him down. "it's fine komaeda. sometimes it's good to talk to people."

"but-"

"i'm not going to force you to talk, but were in the same boat i guess? i don't know... i'm having nightmares too." hajime confessed. nagito gulped as he got words stuck in his throat. he really didn't know what to say. "we could talk about something else if you want..." hajime suggested. "not to be a bother but that would be nice..." 

the two bullshitted for a while. they cleared their minds while they talked. they even ended up laughing and smiling. it was the first time nagito felt pure happiness in a while. he felt pure hope and bliss. once the two boys came down from their laughing high they laid on the sand. hajimes hand brushed up against nagito's causing them both to shudder back. hajime sat up. nagito sat up next. "i'm sorry..." nagito was quick to apologize. 

"no, it was my fault... why are we apologizing?" hajime laughed. nagito just shrugged and chuckled. hajime looked at him. nagito felt a stare on him so he looked up. nagito smiled, hajime felt he couldn't resist him anymore. hajime's smile dropped and nagito started to feel uneasy but didn't look away. 

both boy's hearts starting racing when hajime started to lean in. nagito figured he should do the same and closed his eyes. soon warmth met nagito's lips. he was surprised but let it happen. hajime laid a hand on nagito's cheek to deepen the kiss more, nagito pulled away soon after. "i-" hajime started. nagito cut him off with a quick peck. hajime smiled. "w-we should um... go back." hajime suggested. 

"uh... yeah..." nagito smiled at him. hajime got up and pulled nagito up after. they both walked back together.

let's just say hajime came back the next night. 

~~~ 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! i've never written nagito or hajime before so i hope they aren't too out of character! have a good day/night and take care!


End file.
